Making Friends
by LadyWitchita
Summary: Roxas doesn't really have any friends in school. Until he makes one new friend. Who tends to take a liking to him. AU. SoraxRoxas, AxelxOC, RikuxOC. Enjoy my dear readers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I will never own KH. I know, I know, everyone stop moping! Jusssst kidddding. But I will never own them. I'm not that rich.**

The school bell rang loudly as each one of the students walked to their classes. Roxas shuffled down the halls, smug look on his face as usual. He never liked school, mostly because he had very few friends, and even those friends took off with the popular jocks. Roxas was a strait A student, and very intelligent. He never understood why his parents didn't let him take different exams for more challenging schools. He really didn't have anyone but his books and himself. His parents were always gone, either long business trips, or just leaving on regular vacations without him. They would leave notes, saying where and when they MIGHT be back, Roxas just crumpled those papers and burnt them. Walking into class slowly, with black, tight jeans loosely hugging his waist with a belt, his tee with the band name 'Sick Puppies' on it, and blond locks, that spiked in every different direction. Slumping in his chair he sighed. The teacher was rambling on about the test coming up on Friday, and Roxas just doodled in his notebook like he always did. He was a gifted artist. No one knew though, since he was just 'the mute' of the school. The first three periods passed by quickly to Roxas' thought. Lunch was next. He hardly every ate, mostly just fruit and the occasional meat. He was slender yes, but not anorexic, he knew to eat to make himself a little presentable. Sitting alone in lunch, hearing the chatter of many other students, a teen boy walked strait over too Roxas' table and sat down in front of him.

Roxas stopped drawing, and pressed his pencil lead down so hard it broke. He was nervous, no one had ever sat with him before, well, only to play cruel pranks on how they pretended to be his friend. The boy gave a smile and spoke. "Hi, I know we've never properly met before, but I'm Sora." Sora put his hand out to shake Roxas'. Mumbling is all Roxas could have done at that moment. But he managed to make out a few words without choking.

"Uh, hi." Roxas gestured his hand toward Sora's and they touched. The touch sent vibrations all through Roxas' body and it tingled. Roxas shivered and quickly snapped his hand away, and pushed the eraser on his mechanical pencil so lead would pop out the bottom, and he continued drawing.

"Wow, cool drawing. I never knew you could draw Roxas!" Sora's big smile actually warmed Roxas' heart, and made him smile just a bit as well.

"T-thanks. Can I ask you a question though?" Roxas was a bit louder this time.

"Well sure, what is it?"

"Why are you sitting with me?" Sora pursed his lips, and then began to pout.

"Am I not allowed?" Sora said so innocently.

"Well, no, it's actually nice. But you're the first person to sit here with me and actually talk to me for a little instead of pulling a prank on me or something." Roxas' voice grew quieter in embarrassment, and he looked down and sighed quietly.

"I thought we could be friends." Sora's smile appeared again, then came that warm tingly feeling.

"Well, if you want to be that's okay with me- wait. Are you gonna be one of those fucking dicks that pretend to be my friend?"

"Of course not silly Roxie!" Sora grabbed Roxas' cheek and wiggled it and tugged it like your creepy aunt or grandma. Roxas smacked Sora's hand away.

"Don't do that. And my name is Roxas. R-o-x-a-s."

"Okay, sure thing what ever you say Roxie." Roxas knew he wouldn't stop, so he just gave in the the nickname. More like a cute couple name. Roxas just smiled a bit and grabbed his own sketchbook from under his doodling notebook, and opened the book to a page. The picture was of Roxas, at the lunch table alone, drawing himself. Roxas was about to sign it but then realized something, that maybe he could give this a chance. So he closed the book, and walked out of the cafeteria. Sora followed in curiosity.

"Hey Roxie, where ya goin'?"

Roxas cocked his head to the side. "To my locker. Why? You coming with?"

"Yeah, sure. I wanna see what's hiding in that locker of yours anyway!" Sora walked a little faster to catch up with Roxas. Roxas finally stopped at his locker, and opened after turning the combination key. In his locker was a poster of his favorite band, and some skulls. His locker was very tidy, strangely. "Wow, cool locker Roxie! But, eh who's 'Sick Puppies'?" Sora had a questionable look on his angelic face.

Roxas mumbled "Uh, it's my favorite band. Why, don't you listen to rock music?"

"Well, not really on occasion though! I've never heard any of there songs before, maybe when I go to your house today you can let me listen to some of them!"

Roxas turned around after putting his books in his locker. "Um, you're coming to my house?"

"Uh yeah, don't you remember at lunch? I asked you and you nodded your head up and down 'yes'!"

_Damn my attention span_ Roxas though. He just agreed to the idea, not actually caring but knowing that maybe he might make a new friend. "Uh sure yeah I guess." Sora smiled and grabbed Roxas' wrist.

"Come on, let me show you my locker!" Roxas blushed at when Sora grabbed his hand. Surprisingly for playing sports, Sora had nice, soft skin. After Sora showed Roxas his locker, the bell rang loudly. They walked to class together and sat next to each other. Everyone was staring awkwardly and whispering things to the person next to them. Sora didn't mind, but Roxas noticed. The rest of the day went by quickly soon they were out of school. Sora ran up to Roxas with a huge smile on his face.

"Heeeeeeeey Roxie!"

"Hi Sora." Roxas smiled a soft smile.

"So, where's your house at?" Sora grabbed Roxas' wrist again, and lead him out onto the sidewalk in front of there school.

"Uh, just follow me." Roxas took the front and let go of Sora's hand, as much as he didn't want to. He just didn't want to lose his first friend coming over to his house. Sora was chatting on about some new video game, Roxas just nodded and listened. _Man this Sora kid sure can talk._

"And then when the guy punched him he-

"Um Sora, sorry to interrupt but we're here."

"Oh, my god. This house is amazing! And- wait… I've seen this house before." Sora turned around and pointed his finger. "See! There's my house! We've been neighbors this whole time! Well, that's lucky isn't it?"

"Haha, yeah." Roxas hardly laughed so that means that Sora was having an affect on him. _What? Did I just laugh? Wow, thanks Sora… I really like this kid. Argh! Shut up Roxas! Let him be friends with you first! God…_ Roxas was pondering his thoughts as Sora was going on about his house and then he stopped. He walked over to Roxas and waved a hand in front of Roxas' face catching his attention.

"Heeeeelloooo? Roxie? You off in space thinking?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…" _Thinking about you. _Roxas looked down and fiddled with his keys. His hands were all shaky from thinking such inappropriate thoughts.

"Oh, really huh? Were you thinkin' bout' me Roxxxxie? Hmmmmm?" Sora's angelic smile, turned into a sly smile.

"W-what? N-no." Roxas finally found the key and unlocked his door, and stepped in. He gestured his hand for Sora to come in. Sora stepped in and turned around. Sly looks still plastered on his face.

_**Smash.**_

_**Jingle.**_

_**Drop.**_

Roxas was suddenly up against the wall, a kiss forced upon his lips, by the not so sweet Sora anymore. This kiss was not romantic. It was fiery, and hungry. Sora's tongue was asking for entrance and Roxas opened his mouth a little and Sora's tongue swooped in, their tongues fighting for dominance, dancing in Roxas' mouth. Roxas couldn't help but moan as Sora felt him up. The bulge in his pants was growing fast, wanting to be let free, being pushed against his zipper, it began to hurt. Sora stopped. Roxas had a questionable look on his face.

"W-w-why did you s-stop?"

"Are your parents home?"

"Well no, they're on another long business trip. So it's just me here. Why?"

"Oh Roxie, you're so dumb." Sora pushed him against the wall again, in for another hot kiss.

*Smutty smut sex scene* ( A/N: Sowwy, but when I do decide to write smut on here, I want to make it good. So you guys will enjoy it. Okay? Don't attack me with your torches and pitchforks! *Gets ready to defend self*. Oh, in case you're wondering they fucked on the couch. *grins*)

_Morning After _

Roxas woke, on top of Sora naked and sticky. He remembered what happened and a smile appeared on his face. A big smile. He got off of Sora and went to go take a shower. Sora awoke a few minutes later with no Roxas. He looked around and got up, he heard the shower running. Walking up stairs, completely naked, and the shower stopped. Roxas came out with only a towel on. He walked over to his dresser to get some clothes when suddenly he was naked as well. "Well hey there my little boyfriend. Did I ever tell you, you have the most sexiest ass I've ever seen?" Sora slapped Roxas' butt, which made him gasp. Roxas was getting another erection, as it grew poking through the towel.

"Oh, hi. So we're dating now."

"Yep! And it's great too, because I've had my eye on you for a while. I'm so glad nobody took you."

"Oh well that's nice to know." Roxas laughed a little. Sora came up from behind and hugged Roxas at the hips.

"So, may I use your shower?" Sora's head was resting on Roxas' shoulder.

"Sure."

"Hm, care to join?"

Roxas laughed once more. "Nah, I'm gonna go play xbox. You play after you take a shower. Now go. Roxas turned around and pushed Sora lightly toward the bathroom.

"Fine, fine. But first, may I have a kiss?"

"Alright. Fine." Roxas kissed Sora sweetly, but it soon turned into a make out session on the bed. Soon after, they were both panting. "Hey, wait. What about your mom, doesn't she want to know where you are?"

"Oh, riiiiiight. Well, I don't care, I'll get grounded later, as long as I'm with you, I'm perfect."

"Hm, well alright." Sora was on top of Roxas and Roxas gently kissed Sora on the lips.

"Roxas…?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Roxas' smiled bigger this time. "I love you too." They stayed cuddled for a long time. Well until Sora's mom called.

"_SORAAAAAAAAAA!"_

**A/N: Allllllrighty, I don't know if I should make this a one-shot or not. YOU tell me if you want another chapter or not. And smut, should I write smut? I don't know. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Because they make me smile. Oh and I looooooove Sick Puppies so that's why I used them, because I was listening to them while writing this. Well, it's 3:42 A.M so maybe I should go to bed ne? Yeaaaah. I think I will. COOKIES TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS. Oh, and I don't own KH. I only own the smut I didn't write. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ALLLLLLRIGHT! I want to thank the person who reviewed first. Okay… let's see *puts on glasses that I don't even need. HEY! Trying to look professional* Okay, I do not see it… I'll be back. _Twenty minutes and a soda later… _Allllllright the person is: **Explosive-Ducks!** Congrats! And I don't know why the text became bigger! It just did! MAYBE MY COMPUTER IS EXCITED FOR YOU YEAH? NO IT ISNT. SORRY, MY COMPUTERS ON CRACK SO… TOUGH. But honestly your review made me laugh for some reason. Just nice and random as well! Tannnnks you. And you can have allllllll the coookies you waaaaaaant! Isn't that nice? I don't usually share… so be GRATEFUL!**

**Disclaimer: I AM GETTING A LAWYER! I WILL OWN KINGDOM OF HEARTS! No, I'm just kidding. *sadface* But… I honestly don't own KH or the song 'My Life Would Suck Without You' By the wonderful Kelly Clarkson *smiles* And oh, nor 'Sick Puppies' either. But that would be… sick. Get it? Yeah, I know crappy jokes… Blah blah blug**

"_Oh Sora… Nnngh uh…"_

"_Mmm Roxas aaaah! Roxas!" _

"Roxas! Roxas!" Sora was shaking Roxas hard. Back and forth. Roxas woke up panting, sweating and freaked out.

"Wha-WHAT?" Roxas jumped up off the couch still looking scared.

"Dude, you okay? What the hell, you just like passed out right when you walked in the house."

_So it was all a dream? Damnit._

"Oh, uh, yeah… I didn't eat much today, I'm sorry Sora."

"No man it's okay, just…" Sora hesitated, and put his hand up to Roxas' forehead. "Are you gonna be okay? Should I like stay over or something?"

"Well… your parents might want you to come home and stuff, and you know we have school tomorrow, and- Roxas was interrupted when Sora by putting his hand over his mouth, Roxas shivered as his soft skin touched his lips.

"Well, number one:" Sora put up his other finger. "It's Friday today, so no school tomorrow. And second:" He put up another finger. "My mom doesn't care as long as I call her. So? Am I allowed?" Roxas thought for a moment. _Sora sleeping here? I don't know if I could control myself… I guess I can give it a shot. _Roxas removed Sora's hand, as much he didn't want to, he didn't want to make the situation look awkward.

"Uh, sure. So do you need to borrow clothes or something?"

"Sure, if that's okay, we are like basically the same size." Roxas nodded and headed upstairs. Grabbed some clothes. And ran back downstairs.

"Here ya go." Roxas sincerely smiled.

"Thanks! So, what do you want to do?" Sora started taking off his shirt, to reveal his toned body, smooth and hot. Roxas' pants started to tighten.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"What? We're both guys here. And plus… it's not like we're dating or anything! You know? Because I'm to scared to- Sora suddenly covered his mouth and fell over as he was taking off his jeans with only one hand. Roxas laughed.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Sora pouted as his cheeks puffed up in his defensive tone.

"Oh you're just so cute when you pout Sor Sor!" Roxas stopped dead in his tracks. _Shit… did I just say that out loud? Damnit all. _Sora took notice of it, but didn't say a word. He just decided to go with it.

"Yeah, yeah real funny calling me cute and all, will you just help me?"

"Uh sure." Roxas went to grab Sora's arm but tripped on Sora's shoe on the way and fell on him. _Oh my god, I'm on top of Sora… shirtless. Damnit, I hope he doesn't notice what I do. Fuck, why of all times do I have to get hard now? Fuck! _Roxas was cursing to his inner self as they just laid there for a few moments. Until Roxas finally noticed and jumped off of Sora as quickly as he could. "I'm so sorry! I tripped on your shoe and I didn't mean to! Sora- Sora just got up and brushed himself off.

"Don't worry about it man. I think I'm pretty tired though, so I think I should crash, where should I sleep?"

"Ahem, you're the guest so you can sleep in my room, it's the third door on the left." Sora nodded and started walking upstairs. "Oh and Sora!"

"Yeah Roxas?" Sora looked back.

"Don't rummage through my shit 'kay?"

Sora nodded again. "Got it and thanks."

"Oh Sora!"

Sora laughed a bit as he turned around again. "What now Roxie?"

"What about your mom? And did you just call me 'Roxie' again?"

"Oh, right. I'll call her when I get upstairs. And yes I called you "Roxie" Roxie! It's an adorable nickname and since I think we're going to be great friends I shall call you that. Now goodnight!" Sora continued upstairs.

"Night." Roxas said his voice all muffled. Roxas decided to watch some television. Or at least listen to some music and draw. Since he was too lazy to go and get his iPod he just put on the music channel. A random station and Kelly Clarkson was playing. He thought she was a decent singer, so he listened.

'_Cause we belong together now! Yeah!'_

'_Forever united here somehow Yeah!'_

'_You got a piece of me and honestly…'_

'_My life would suck without you!' _Roxas continued to listen to the song. He took a liking to it. He thought about that song for a while. _I guess my life would suck without you Sor Sor. Even though I hardly know you. _Roxas drew a little more, then put his sketch book away, and fell right off to sleep. Only for now, having Sora in his dreams. Though as he was drifting off he thought of something. _How did I not wake up and my pants be totally soaked? Damn… I was lucky. THAT time._

**A/N: Sorry this chappie is short. I have stuff to do. And I gotta go school shopping… so yeah. And then chores. Blah blah blah, you don't care about my life right? You're here for YAOI! BOYxBOY! SMUTTY SMUT SEXY SEX SCENES? YEAH! SO AM I. Anyway, I think I will still be practicing smut writing after this story ends, so if you still want to read about this with no sex, thank you for standing by me! And I'll put in the little star symbol thingys that I don't know what they're called. But I'll put that in saying where they fucked etc. And you can imagine it! Happy right? Please? If you leave I understand… I like a little smut once and a while. It cleans my soul. But isn't that like a weird for of an oxymoron? Oh well. I don't care for now. But I am off to go look at yaoi- I mean school shopping… yeah… I didn't fool you did I? Damn…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I won't ever own KH because if I did it would be a game… but I think I would get arrested for trying to release it to the public. Sorry.**

Roxas woke as early as the sun, it was a habit. He didn't even know why he set an alarm. He sat on the couch for a minute pondering his own thoughts. _I wonder if Sora is up. _Roxas looked at the clock on the table next to him. It read 5:32 A.M. _Oh, I don't think so. Would it hurt to go up there and check on him? No, no… he's a big boy he's fine. Oh, but I really want to see his angelic face. Oh but what if he wakes up? _Roxas was sitting on his couch shaking his head, thinking about all the 'what if's' instead of just doing it. Of course he was scared yes, but that doesn't mean he could have taken a chance. Roxas finally decided to walk up the stairs. He was shaking, and very nervous. Just because if Sora woke up and found Roxas watching him sleep, he would think Roxas was weird, tell everyone at school, and then he'll never have friends ever again. Roxas only thought negative. Never positive. _What if he wakes up? _Roxas finally reached the top of the stairs, to find Sora in his bed. Tangled up in the sheets. Spread out in a weird position. Roxas laughed quietly. _I wonder if it would hurt to give him a kiss. He looks like a sound sleeper. Maybe I'll try it, I am up here after all. Okay… here it goes. _Roxas walked over to his bed, leaned down, closed his eyes, readied his lips, and he… "_!" _"Ah! Oh, AH!" Roxas was startled and fell backwards and hit the ground. As he hit the ground he was screaming in his head. _GODDAMNIT I WAS SO CLOSE YOU FUCKING GODDAMN ALARM CLOCK I FUCKING HATE YOU! GO DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT! UGGGGGGGGGGH! AHHHHHH! _Roxas rubbed his butt and stood up. And was startled again when a voice spoke.

"Hey there. You okay?" Sora's voice, not groggily at all. Sora spoke as he rubbed his eyes.

Roxas turned around and rubbed the back of his neck, his tone was low and disappointed. "Yeah… I'm fine. I just fell on my ass. Stupid fucking alarm clock."

"Well you're silly!" Sora jumped out of Roxas' bed and ruffled his hair. "You don't need to set an alarm clock on a Saturday! Duh!" Roxas just nodded. Sora was just in his boxers. No shirt, not even pants. Just boxers. Roxas was wearing a black tank top and some boxers. Roxas just couldn't help but stare at Sora's toned body. Sora noticed. He laughed again. "Heeeeellllo? Earth to Roxas in there?" Sora knocked on Roxas' head which made him come back to reality.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. I'm just a little tired."

"Well, I'm hungry so, do you have any bananas?"

Roxas flinched at the fruit he named. "Uh yeah, downstairs in the kitchen, near the fridge. Come on." Sora nodded and smiled slyly. _Oh god. Why does it have to be a banana? Damnit. I'm not ready to get hard in an awkward position again. WHY? _Roxas was yelling to himself again. He didn't want to watch Sora each a banana. It was too much. He stopped when he reached the left side of his fridge, and grabbed a banana. He handed it to Sora. Sora looked puzzled.

"Hey man, you okay? You look kinda sick." Sora put his hand up to Roxas' forehead again. Which made him shiver.

"Uh-h-h yeah. I-I-I'm g-good." Roxas removed Sora hand and turned around to face the fridge. He grabbed a soda out of the fridge.

"Dude, soda? Can I have some?" Sora took the can and took a sip of the soft drink. Then he handed it back to Roxas. "Sorry, it's a habit. I'll just get a new one."

Roxas smiled a bit. "Oh, it's okay, here, you can just have mine." Roxas handed Sora his soda.

Sora smiled at this. "Oh, thanks buddy!" Sora patted Roxas' head and started on his banana. Roxas was getting nervous. Sora was sliding the banana in and out of his mouth, then biting on it slowly, then teasing it with his tongue slightly. Then Sora took a full bite. Roxas jumped a little. He was staring at Sora eating a banana. Roxas was talking to his inner self as he look away a bit in disappointment. _You're so lucky… banana. _Roxas shook his head at the thought. Sora walked closer to Roxas with his banana, and blew in Roxas' ear. Which made him shiver and jump at the same time. Roxas turned around stunned, as Sora was grinning. "Want some?"

"Um…" Roxas scratched his head. "No, I'm just gonna go take a shower. You need to take one too right?"

"Yeah, I'll do it after you 'kay?"

"Uh sure, I'll be back down soon."

"Kay, have fun." Sora smiled again, and Roxas just nodded, he raced up to his room and shut the door. He was hard and it was starting to hurt. He locked his door, bathroom and room. _If Sora needs to use the bathroom he'll just have to wait. I need to take care of this. _Roxas grabbed his iPod and his stereo. Plugged it in, and blared some Linkin Park 'No More Sorrow'. He was hoping that Sora wouldn't hear him if he blared it loud enough. "Damn, I hope Sora doesn't hear me. Ugh! Why does he have to be so adorable? Why so cute? Why so angelic?" Roxas walked over to his bed flopped onto the bed, face in pillow. "So… so… FUCKABLE! THERE I SAID IT! DAMNIT! I CAN'T TAKE HIS TEASING! ARRRRGH!" Roxas shouted into his pillow. Roxas then realized. _Oh shit, I forgot to press play on my iPod. DAMNIT. Oh, I hope Sora didn't hear me… _Roxas jumped off his bed, still grunting curse words to himself. Roxas started the shower, blared the music, and started to take care of his _business. _

Sora put his pointer finger on his chin "Fuckable huh? Interesting… maybe this will work out." Sora turned around and walked away from Roxas' door. Smile on his face, nine miles wide.

**A/N: Hi. I haven't slept for two days, I don't own Linkin Park. They are my first favorite band. Sick Puppies is my second, or maybe it's AC/DC anyway: I'm fudging tired. I keep communicating with Explosive-Ducks. That person is so funny. Kind of like me. Anyway, no ones honestly reading this, but I can understand. I think it sucks. Lol, that's just me though. I'm never fully happy. But yeah, I think I'm gonna go through Soda with drawl soon if I don't have any more. I'm OUT! NOOOOOOOOOOO! But yeah. Or the reason is people like to read complete stories instead of waiting for someone. I don't like waiting. Especially for months like some people do on here. But hey, can't blame them. They have a life too. Unlike me. X3 OOOOOOH Roxie, you're so dumb for not knowing 'bout Sor Sor. Okay, I MUST GO! *runs off***


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own KH, I would be killed by all KairixSora and RoxasxNamine fans… YOU DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN TO ME DO YOU? Oh, and if you don't like yaoi… why are you here? Get out of my face. Just kidding, but if you don't like this couple… then please leave, or I will-**

**Sora: LadyWitchita! Be nice….**

**Well, Roxas would agree with me…**

**Roxas: What? No… I'm with Sora, you're to aggressive.**

**WHAT? I AM NOT! OH WE'LL SETTLE THIS LATER. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Roxas finished his shower, and grabbed a black towel off of the back of his door, he'd been blaring the same Linkin Park for fifteen minutes. Roxas stepped out of his bathroom, only to fall down again. "Ow. Damnit! I really should wipe up this goddamn floor. Argh." Roxas grunted as he got up, and rubbed his ass.

"Damn that hurt."

"You okay?"

Roxas gasped. "AH! Sora! What the hell? Why are you in here? Wait, how are you in here? I locked the door!"

"Oh… I picked it. You didn't know I could do that could you Roxie?" Sora grinned.

"Yeah, whatever…" Roxas moved his eyes to his bookshelf. "Well, what do you want to do?" Roxas said as he walked over to his dresser to get some clothes. He pulled out another black tank top, and some black jeans.

"You like black don't cha?"

"Yeah… but I'm not emo. So don't call me that. Everyone calls me that, because I like black and I listen to rock music. And they say I have anger issues, and I'm weird… and and- UGH! It's just so annoying."

"Wow, I couldn't tell." Sora said sarcastically. Roxas shot him a glare. Sora raised his hands in apology.

_Monday morning _

Roxas stepped out of his front door, black book bag, iPod blaring A7X. (_A/N: If you're wondering… A7X means Avenged Sevenfold. It's a rock band. Kay, just making that clear! *thumbs up* Okay… back to the story. Shhhhh!) _Sora crept out from behind a bush, and walked up to Roxas and covered his eyes with his eyes. Roxas was startled. He stopped and took out his earphones. "What the hell?"

"Gueeeeesss whoooooo!" Sora chirped.

"Sora, seriously. I only have one friend and it's you, so come on, we have to get to the bus." Roxas removed Sora's hands and continued walking. Sora followed behind. The walk to the bus stop was quiet, until they arrived. A teen, about '5"9 to six feet was leaning up against the stop sign, iPod in his hand as well. Hair, bright, fiery red that spiked in every direction. _Wow, you could poke someone's eye out with that… but then again, I guess I have no room to speak. _Roxas thought as he got closer to the stop. As he got closer he saw the teen holding a lighter, flicking it on and off. Just staring into the flame. He looked amused. Roxas had seen him before, he was like Roxas, no friends. The weirdo. People called him a pyromaniac. Or pyro for short. _Maybe I should befriend him. I'm like him still… except I have one friend. _Roxas glanced at Sora, and Sora turned his head and smiled. They reached the bus stop, and Roxas decided to make a move. Roxas stepped towards the pyro, with the lighter still in his hand, and Roxas tapped on his side, because he was to short to reach his shoulder. "Um… excuse me. What's your name?"

The teen stopped flicking the lighter and turned to Roxas, leaning on the stop sign sideways, he looked surprised. "You-you're talking to me?" the teen then snarled at Sora. _Oh, I guess he knows him. _Roxas thought. He turned around to Sora, and Sora nodded, telling him to continue.

"_I'm happy that Roxas is trying to make his own friends." _Sora thought and smiled. (_A/N: Um, the italics with the quotation marks are Sora's thoughts. Kaaaaay!) _"Well, yeah… I thought we could be friends. You know… because I'm sorta like you, so we could you know stick by each other, and stuff." Roxas scratched his head and looked up.

The teen nodded. "Sure! Name's Axel." Axel put his finger to his head. "Got it memorized?"

Roxas laughed. "Yeah sure whatever _Axel._ It's nice to finally know your name." Roxas stuck out his hand to shake Axel's and Axel responded by shaking Roxas' hand. Axel was wearing the same thing as Roxas kind of. Black jeans, grey tee, and a black jacket with the word A7X on it. Roxas noticed. "Hey! You like A7X too?"

Axel looked down at his jacket. "Yep, one of my favorite bands. You like them?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, I was listening to them on my iPod." Axel smiled and Roxas continued talking until-

"Ahem! Hi, I still exist." Sora interrupted. Sora walked over to Axel. "Axel, I can tell you don't like me. But even if you don't I will still want to be your friend if you're interested." Sora smiled.

"Hey, you're not as bad as I thought Sora. Sure, fine." Axel ruffled both Roxas and Sora's hair. They both glared.

Roxas and Sora spoke simultaneously. "Hey!" They both slapped Axels' hands away. Axel laughed.

"Hey, our bus is here. Come on." Axel said. The bus squeaked to a stop, and opened it's doors. Axel and Roxas were talking like they were already best friends, Sora sat behind them and laughed and talked with them as well. Axel then showed them the things he can do with fire, and how he was a pyromaniac. Then Axel got in trouble for bringing a lighter on the bus, but Axel just shrugged it off. They finally hit school, and the students shuffled off the bus. The three teens said their goodbyes, as Axel went to gym, while Roxas and Sora went to Science.

**Hiiiiii! Uh, yeah… don't own A7X either. But yeah AXEL IS NAO INTRODUCED! **

**Axel: 'Sup.**

**Roxas: LadyWitchita asks for reviews, and favorites!**

**Sora: Pweeeese! **

**Roxas: Oh Sora you're so adorable! *glomps***

**Axel: Ooooh, me wanna join! **

**Roxas and Sora: Perv…**

**Axel: You guys like it… *sways hips***

**Okay, you three have fun. Don't do anything that'll get me put in jail! Jeez. Anyway, lot's of people have been adding me to their favorite authors and this story to their favs. And to that? I say tanks. I really like it when you guys do that stuff. It makes me happy! I really should be doing TWO that's right TWO book reports, but eh, I'm doing this instead for you guys. Have fun you book wormies!**


	5. Stuff Happens

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Even though I gave them the idea… just kidding. But suing me will get you nothing but me cursing at you to get out of my face ^-^, and this is irrelevant… but I wanna thank: **KasaixKaru** for giving me credit! I reviewed her story, and I said something about something, I'm not spoiling it, mostly because I can't remember. Haha, anyway: and she gave me credit in her story! And I love to see that. So thanks to her, go check out her one-shot. It's called **Ink**. Trust me, it's an adorable one-shot. ^-^**

**NAOW LET'S CONTINUE ON. **

_Man, this is so boring. I wonder what Axel is doing right now. _Roxas thought. He sighed and dropped his head to his desk causing a noise. The teacher stopped.

"Mr. Strife, do you have an issue that you would care to share?"

Roxas lifted his head, smirking. _Okay, time to have some fun. _"Nope, nothing at all teach… it's just…" Roxas lifted a finger to his chin. "Your class is boring. I am bored. This isn't fun."

The teacher snarled. "Well, if that's the way you feel, then you can be bored in detention today."

Roxas just nodded and smirked wider. "Sure thang teach, well, guess I'll go now." Roxas grabbed his books from his desk, and grabbed his sketchbook. He ripped out a piece of paper and walked up to the teacher's desk. He grabbed a thumbtack. "Just so you know, I drew this just for you. _You _are my _favorite _teacher." The hints of sarcasm in Roxas' voice made his teachers' face angrier than before.

Roxas walked up to the chalkboard, and pinned up the picture. It was Roxas, shooting his _favorite _teacher in the kneecaps. He was bleeding, and crying. Roxas turned around, and smiled. The teacher opened his mouth…

Roxas cut him off. "Yeah, yeah. I got more detention, I'll deal with it later." Roxas turned to the right a little bit, as his eyes met with Sora's. He was surprised. _Wow, Roxas… I cannot believe you just did that. Maybe I should- _Sora's thoughts were interrupted when Roxas spoke his name.

"What Roxas?"

"I said, you coming with? Let's blow this joint. Come on, I'll give you the study sheet at home. Let's go." Roxas waved his hand, gesturing Sora to follow. Sora just sat there. "Okay, have it your way, see you later teach. Oh, have fun Sora!" Roxas turned for the door, and his hand touched the doorknob. _Okay now or never Sora. DO IT! _Sora jumped from his seat and ran, he couldn't control his legs, he was supposed to walk. Charging at Roxas at high speed in a small classroom was known for disaster. Sora tripped and fell against Roxas' body.

Sora gasped as he tripped and it landed with a thud.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry man, come on." Sora smiled getting off of Roxas.

Roxas' smiled widened. "Okay, no prob. See ya later teach." Roxas turned and waved goodbye, as his teachers' mouth gaped. The whole class was in awe. As their mouths gaped opened as well. No one made a sound. A pin drop could be heard. The silence broke when the door slammed shut behind Roxas and Sora as they continued to walk down the hall.

"Damn Sora! That was awesome! I cannot believe you actually came with me…" Roxas continued to walked, he sighed and looked down.

"What's wrong Roxie?" Sora placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder. Which sent tingling sensations through Roxas' body.

"Oh, nothing… I was… it was a test, Sora."

Sora looked confused. "Huh? What'cha talkin' bout Roxie?"

Roxas looked up and turned to Sora and put his hands on Sora's slender shoulders. "It was a test. To see if you were really my friend." Roxas smiled softly.

Sora smiled wide. Startling Roxas as he pulled him into a hug. "Oh, of course Roxie! I've wanted to be your friend since the first time I saw you! And I always stick by my friends. Oh my gosh! You've got to meet the rest of my friends! Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Um… I don't know Sora…"

"Oh come on!"

"Okay… tomorrow?" Roxas' expression was hopeful.

"Sure thing buddy! Come on let's go!" Sora grabbed Roxas' wrist and pulled him a direction.

"Whoa! Sora, where we goin'?" Roxas was stumbling, as he tried to fix his pace. Almost falling.

"To go get Axel silly! We can't just leave him here, after he is our new friend." Sora looked back, a smile on his face. Which made Roxas smile slightly. _God, you're fucking adorable…I wish I could just fuck you senseless right here. _Roxas grumbled to his inner self. Thinking those thoughts made him need a cold shower. As the two got closer to the gym, they saw Axel. "Hey! HEY AXEL!" Sora yelled across the gymnasium, Axel was in the weight room.

Axel turned, eyes wide. He smiled. "Oh, hi guys…um, what'cha doin' here? Aren't cha' guys supposed to be in class?"

Sora's yelled quieted to a soft whisper as he got closer to Axel. "We're ditchin' c'mon!" Sora grabbed Axel's wrist and pulled both Roxas and Axel towards the back entrance to the gym.

Roxas started whispered to Axel. "Dude, I've never seen Sora so excited… even though I've only been friends with him for two days."

"Yeah, you've only been friends with me for not even one day…"

"Yeah that's true, but we're so alike I kinda know you already."

"Oh, that's right." Axel nodded his head and his red spikes bounced. The three of them sneaked out of the back door of the gym. Once they were outside, the saw the hills of there school, it was early, so the sun was still coming up. It was a sunrise, between the two hills. The classic romance setting.

"Wow, how cheesy…" Axel scoffed.

"Well, I think it's beautiful." Sora says, glaring at Axel.

"Whatever." Axel turned his head the other way, those pointy spikes facing Sora and Roxas.

"Stop fighting. I know we hardly know each other, but can't we get along? I would like to have some friends this year…And I'm already used to Sora's antics."

"Hey! You've only known me for like three days!" Sora huffed.

"I can read people easily." Roxas smirked.

"Hmph yeah… sure." Axel snorted.

"C'mon Axel, you and me are basically the same person… except I'm shorter…" Roxas' voice got quieter. He never did like his height.

"Well there's some things you don't know." Axel turned around, ruffling Roxas' and Sora's hair.

"HEY!" They both complained.

"Aha, you guys are too cute when you laugh- Axel stopped, eyes wide. _Shit. DAMN my opened mind. _Axel thought. He cursed at his inner self.

"Yeah, whatever… Roxas has already called me cute! I don't need to hear it from you too!" Sora said.

"Yeah… I already did when he spent the night at my house last weekend." Roxas scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"You've already spent the night at his house? Damn. You two must be pretty _close_." Axel teased.

"No! Well- I mean, no! We're just friends." Sora said, as he continued he put his arm around Roxas' slender shoulders. Sora started walking. "C'mon, we're going to Roxas' house Axel. His parents are NEVER home, and we are free!"

"Um, okay… sure I guess. My parents won't mind." Axel said shrugging, catching up with Sora and Roxas. There was small conversation, other than Roxas and Sora talking about homework, the rest of the trip was silent. After a while they finally reached Roxas' house.

"Here it is, Sora you know the tour, you wanna just sit on the couch while I give Axel the tour?"

"Yep sure Roxie!" Sora went and flopped on the black leather sofa.

"Roxie? That's your nickname. Hmph _cute. _Haha." Axel laughed slightly teasing.

Roxas playfully punch Axel in the forearm, since he could reach his shoulders. "Yeah whatever, if you're gonna call me that _fine. _But don't make fun of it. Sora made it up anyway." Roxas grabbed Axels' wrist and pulled him up the stairs. "C'mon, we're startin' with my room."

"O-okay." Axel stuttered.

Roxas gave Axel a tour of his whole house, explaining about some history, and how he honestly didn't care whatsoever. Axel just nodded. Soon the tour was over.

"Any questions Ax?"

"Ax?"

"Yeah, I get Roxie, Sora gets Sor Sor, and you get Ax. Deal with it. So, any questions?"

Axel nodded. "Nope. _Roxie._" Axel started laughing again.

"Ugh! Stop!" Roxas punched him in the arm for real.

Axel rubbed his arm while laughing still. "Oowwww! That h-h-urt. You wanna fight? Go ahead!" Axel playfully pushed Roxas back, and Roxas grunted.

"Hey! Just because you're taller doesn't make you stronger! You wanna fight? BRING IT PYRO!" Roxas tackled Axel. They started fighting, but it was just a play fight. Not really punching each other. Even though Roxas kinda wanted too.

"UH! Damn you! Catch me if ya can Mr. Fire Pyro." Roxas teased. He raced off down the stairs.

"Hey! FIRE AND PYRO ARE THE SAME THING! AND I'MA CATCH YOU!" Axel yelled, chasing after his new friend.

"Ah! Sora! Help, Ax is after me, hurry! Hide!" Roxas grabbed Sora off the couch without any warning and ran into the kitchen. They hid in the kitchen cabinets, while Roxas quietly explained his plan, his hand over Sora's mouth the entire time. Sora just nodded. "Shhh. He's coming." Roxas whispered. Sora just nodded again, but they couldn't stop their smiles from creeping onto their faces.

"Roxie! Where are ya? Sora? Where are ya two? You hidin'?" Axel searched for them. He walked into the kitchen, looking behind doors. "You scared man? C'mon! Fight!"

Roxas poked Sora. And put up his fingers and mouthed words. _"One."_

"_Two."_

"Three!" Roxas yelled the last number, startling Axel, as he turned around, Roxas grabbed Sora's arm and attacked Axel. They pinned him down, Roxas was straddling Axel, and Sora was behind Axels' red spikes. Playing with his hair. Sly smiles where plastered on their faces.

"_We _win." Roxas stated. Smirking once more.

"Yep! Even though I never knew about this!" Sora smiled touching and stroking Axels hair.

"Sora?"

"Yeah Axel?"

"Why ya playing with ma hair?"

"Oops, sorry. Hehe…" Sora's face grew red as a tomato. Roxas and Axel laughed. "Not funny… it's a habit.."

"Yeah sure. You have a crush on Axel?" Roxas asked.

"W-what n-n-o! I mean I'm gay… but-

"YOU'RE GAY?" Axel and Roxas shouted.

"Yeah? Why?"

Roxas' eyes grew wide. "Well, I just thought you being so popular and stuff, you would… ya know… be strait."

"Nope." Sora smiled.

"Oh, well I'm gay too…" Roxas quietly stated.

"Well, I guess we're all gay then! Can you guys get off me now?" Axel quickly changed the subject. Roxas lifted himself off of Axel and helped him up. They were SUPPOSED to be doing homework. But they decided to watch TV instead.

**HI. Sorry, I'm busy. So how're you peeps doing? Good I hope. Okay well, this chapter is short. All of my chappies are. I just don't like to give lots of reading… for me it hurts my brain. Haha, anyway. I've given SO MANY cookies, I don't have any more! I MUST MAKE SOME~ *runs off to the kitchen***


	6. Should I name the chapters?

**I'M SO SORRY. JUST READ THE STORY, THE APOLOGY IS AT THE BOTTOM. I SORRY xC**

The three of them were on Roxas' couch watching some dumb reality show. Roxas broke the silence. "So you're gay Ax?" Roxas asked curiously.

Axel scoffed. Like he was offended. "Yep. Why? You surprised? You two are both gay."

"Well, it's not that, it's just I've never pictured you gay… even though I hardly know you, I thought you would be like… the womanizer or something."

"Haha! No way Roxas! I'm pretty sure that's Riku… but I think he swings both ways." Sora interrupted.

"Oh I forgot… how are your other friends… you haven't really been hanging out with them." Roxas said.

"Oh damn, I better call Kairi… maybe her and Namine will tell me what's going on."

"What are they like sisters or something?" Axel asked.

"What? You don't know they're dating?"

"Um… I've never had friends so NO." Axel said.

Sora put his hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay Axel calm down… what about you Roxie? Did you know?"

Roxas contemplated.

"ROXAS!" Axel and Sora yelled.

"SORRY! Okay, I thought there was something going on, but I never hung out with them, so of course I didn't know. I just thought they were best friends. But I guess I was right!" Roxas smiled.

Sora jumped off of Roxas' couch. "You guys should meet them! That would be so amazing! Tomorrow! Tomorrow!"

"Sora we already said that we would… well I did. But now Axel has to come as well. _Right _Ax?" Roxas gave Axel the "don't you dare hurt Sora's feelings look". Axel just nodded to the idea.

"Awesome! You guys are the best! Why didn't I befriend you before?" Sora pulled both of them into a tight hug.

"Uh. Sor- Can-t b-brea-athe!" Roxas struggled.

"Oh sorry."

"Axel?"

"What?"

"Why are you staring at us?" Roxas said.

"Oh, I'm just… eh never mind." Axel shook his head.

"You gonna tell us?" Sora asked.

"Nope." Axel shook his head again.

"Do we have to tackle you again?"

"Nope."

Roxas smirked. "Are you gay?"

"Nope. I meant yes! Damn you." Axel shot a glare.

"Ahaha… you fell for it." Roxas pointed.

"Whatever, I'm bored now. And I have homework. But I'm too lazy to do it, so I'ma go home and do stuff."

"Ya sure? 'Cuz you can stay here if ya want." Roxas offered.

"Na. I'm good, I'll see you guys later okay?"

"You mean tomorrow?"

"Yeah whatever! Thanks for having me over _Roxie. _Wow, that never gets old. Anyway see ya later."

"Whatever Ax, stop dickin' around and just get out of here." Roxas playfully punched Axel, and pushed him out the door. As soon as Axel left Roxas went back to the couch and flopped down. But, no Sora. He looked around. "Sora? Sora? SORA! Where the hell are you?" Roxas looked in his kitchen, back in the living room, guest bedroom, laundry room. EVERYWHERE. Except upstairs, but he never thought he would be up there. "Well maybe you're upstairs, but why?"

Roxas wandered up his stairs, and checked the three rooms, and finally went into his room. Nothing. He called out once more. He cupped his hands to his lips. "SORA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Then it just happened to fast, Roxas was suddenly on the floor, Sora straddling him. "SORA! DAMNIT! WHAT THE FUCK? YOU SCARED ME! DAMN YOU! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUS-

Sora pushed his hand against Roxas' lips. "Shh, damn you're loud. I was just playing, I'm sorry. I'll get up." Sora uncovered his hand and begin to rise off of Roxas.

Roxas unknowingly grabbed Sora's sleeve. He even startled himself. "Uh… sorry. Reflex. Aha… yeah…" Roxas jumped to his feet, meeting Sora's face. "Hi."

"Hello." Sora replied with a sweet smile. They stared for a few minutes. "Ya know something?"

"Hm?"

"You have a cute nose. Boop!(1)" Sora made a sound affect as he poked Roxas' nose and then quietly skipped away down the stairs.

"Damnit… not again. I don't want to take ANOTHER shower…" Roxas whispered to himself. "If it wasn't for Sora I wouldn't be hard all the time… Goddamnit this hurts. Owwww." Roxas complained about his arousal. He never thought someone could ever make him hard every two seconds. _Well what am I going to do now? I don't know what to do! Why the fuck would I take a shower when Sora's over here? Maybe I could… ask him to go home? BUT I DON'T WANT HIM TO LEAVE. GODDAMN THIS FUCKIN' SHIT! I HATE HAVING TO BE HARD ALL THE TIME AND NOT BEING ABLE TO FUCK HIM. WHEN HE'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! _Roxas screamed to himself. "DAMNIT! THIS FUCKIN' HURTS. I'VE NEVER KNOWN SOMEONE TO MAKE ME HARD EVERY TWO GODDAMN SECONDS. I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN TAKE THIS SHIT ANYMORE. UGH. SORRRRRRA!" Roxas screamed at the top of his lungs. "Oh shit… Damnit." Roxas quietly cursed. He forgot Sora was downstairs. "Damn my thinking out loud. Oh please, please, please, please don't have let him hear me…" Roxas walked downstairs quietly, trying to get rid of his erection. Looking around for Sora. "Sora! Where are you?" Roxas yelled.

"In the bathroom!" Sora yelled from a distance.

"Okay!" Roxas walked over to his couch, and fiddled with his hands as he sat down. "Please don't let him have heard me…."

"Hey sorry, I had to go bad." Sora startled Roxas, as he came out of the bathroom.

"Oh y-yeah…"

"Hey I want to ask you something…"

"What?"

"Well it's about something you said the other day…" Sora put his finger to his chin.

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER. Not really. I AM SO SORRY. I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL… IT JUST STARTED. THERE IS MY EXCUSE. IT SUCKS. BUT I WONT LIE AND SAY SOMEONE DIED IN MY FAMILY OR SOMETHING. Mostly because I hardly have anymore family XD. Anyway:**

**(1): is a reference from Supernatural, I think it's season 5; episode: Sam Interrupted. And it's where they are hunting that Wraith? If you watch Supernatural you know what I'm talking about. And Sam gets all high on drugs, and Dean goes and finds him, and Sam says all this sappy stuff, and then he goes "Boop!" right on Dean's nose. And Dean's face is priceless, it's like: 'What the fuck?' XD. Anyway SO SORRY FOR NOT BEING ALIVE.**

**I'LL TRY BETTER NEXT TIME.**

**BUHGBYES.**


	7. THIS IS A CHAPTER NAME

**OOOOH HAI THARE. SO CLIFFHANGER? NOT REALLY… OKAY MAYBE. BUT HERE IS THE NOT CLIFFHANGER ANYMO. SO HAVE FUN, AND READ. YEAH, READ! I'M SCREAMING AT YOU. *SCRRRRRRRREAAAAAAAMMMMM***

**FJKLSAJFKLS;AJFKLSAJKLFDSJAK;LFJDSK;ALFJKLSADJFK;LDSAJ I swear I'm at least 92.8% insane. Welp… at least I live up to ma rep. ^_^'**

_Oh shit… he DID HEAR ME. He heard me in my room, when I said he was fuckable… Goddamnit. What am I going to DO? _Roxas started sweating, his back stiffened. He looked up at Sora. "U-u-h… so what did you want to ask me?"

"Well, when I was over at your house the other day… and you said you had to take a shower, and I heard you scream something… and I just wanted to know what you said. Mostly because I heard my name."

Roxas scoffed. "I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Yes you do. Just tell the truth."

"No, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not about to lie."

Sora looked stunned. "You're lying now! Just admit you said something about me!"

Roxas crossed his arms and stood up. "Well I didn't." Roxas turned to walk away.

Sora grabbed his shoulder hard. "What. The. Hell. Roxas? Why are you lying to me! Come on, I HEARD YOU! Now just admit it!"

"NO! Get off me!" Roxas pushed Sora away. Sora fell backwards, and hit the floor with a 'thump'.

"Ow… Roxas? Why'd you push me!" Roxas could tell Sora was about to cry.

"Uh, Sora I- Roxas reached his hand to Sora, but Sora just smacked it away.

"Get away from me! I thought you were my friend! I BEFRIENDED YOU! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have ANY friends, this is what I get for being nice…I guess I'm j-just gonna g-go Roxas…" Sora stood up, wiping his tears and headed for the door.

"Wait Sor Sor don't!" Roxas reached for Sora's hand. "What about Roxie and all that?"

"Acquaintances don't have nick names for each other, that means I'm not "your" Sor Sor anymore. Goodbye Roxas." Sora turned and ran to his house. Roxas could hear his faint cries.

"Sora…" Roxas quietly cried as he watched his friend leave. Roxas slammed his door, and fell on the floor. "NOOOOOO! SORA! I DIDN'T- WHAT DID I DO? SORA! Sora- S-so-r-ra…" Roxas cried, tears pouring out of his eyes like a waterfall. He had never cried like this before. The rest of the night, Roxas cried himself to sleep, thinking about Sora.

_The Next Day. (A/N:POOR EVERYONE :C)_

Roxas woke, the sun beaming on his face making him feel warm. He rubbed his eyes. "Damnit. I don't wanna fuckin' go to school." Roxas fell back down onto his pillow, he began to have tears slipping from his eyes. He got up anyway, and did his usual routine: Listen to loud, rock music in the morning, get dressed. Except this day was different. He was obviously depressed. Roxas wore a black ski type hat, black skinny jeans, black high-tops with a red design, and a red and black striped shirt. He walked over to a mirror and looked at himself, and made a disgusted look. _Look at yourself, you're a bitch. An ass, a cunt… oh wait, that's women right? Whatever. I don't have Sora, and now probably not even Axel. He probably told Axel, so I'm back to my old self. Great, well I better finish that picture then. I guess this won't work out, but how am I going to apologize to Sora? Will he even take me back? I hope so… _Roxas' thoughts were swarming around in his brain. He soon grabbed his bag and walked slowly out the door. Listening to his iPod on the way, he saw Sora at the bus stop, talking to Axel.

_~Bus stop with Axel and Sora_

"Yeah… he pushed me… and then I just walked out. That's what happened."

"No offense Sora… but you look like shit. Did you even sleep last night?" Axel put his hand on Sora's shoulder.

Sora looked up and rubbed his eyes. "Actually no… I was just crying all night. My parents said that I was really loud, that if I didn't be quiet they would've thrown me out of the house…Sorry… I'm rambling, this isn't your problem. It's just a stupid issue. Just a little wimpy bitch like me can't handle." Sora looked down again, and a couple of tears fell from his eyes to the ground. Axel took notice.

"Um, well I'm not very good at these things… but… want a hug?"

Sora sniffled. "What?"

"A hug? I don't really like hugging, but since you're my friend…" Axel sighed. "I'll give you a hug." Axel smiled a bit. He bent down.

"Um… okay." Sora wrapped his arms around Axel, and buried his face into Axel's chest. His sent was a little intoxicating to Sora, but he breathed deep. Sora looked up at Axel, and Sora started to cry a little more. Then suddenly without notice, Sora pushed his lips to Axels'. Axel gasped as they kissed, but let it soak in after a while. Their tongues sweetly pushing themselves into each others' mouths. Axel sat down slowly, as Sora straddled him slightly. Sora pushed out a moan of pain, as his tears continued down his face. He felt like this was wrong… but never stopped.

"What?" A whimper came from behind them.

Axel and Sora stopped. Axels' eyes widened, with Sora's. Sora turned around. "What do you want Roxas?" Sora said in a harsh tone.

"I-I-I'm so sorry… for interrupting… I'll just l-leave you two alone." Roxas' voice was shaky. Out of no where he burst out crying, and fell to his knees. Looking down, the sun faded as a shadow blocked it. Roxas looked up. Axel was standing in front of him.

"Roxas I- Axel reached his hand for Roxas.

Roxas stood up and pushed Axel away, causing Axel to stumble back into the stop sign. "DON'T! I CAME HERE TO SAY SORRY, TO TELL THE TRUTH BECAUSE I FELT BAD, I WANTED TO SAY HOW BADLY I- I…" Roxas buried his face in his hands, and screamed. He just turned and ran away. Tripping along the way, he fell to the ground face first.

Axel ran after him. "ROXAS! Are you okay!" He finally reached Roxas, who was bleeding.

"I'm fine… Just…Just… Tell Sora, I love him… I gotta go now. Goodb-bye Axel." Roxas continued to cry as he limped away. Axel stood there. He wanted to run after him, but it was like his feet were cemented to the sidewalk. He… let him go.

"I will Roxie…" Axel quietly whispered to himself, as he turned and slumped down walking back to Sora.

Sora scoffed as Axel finally returned. "What the fuck was that all about?"

Axel looked up, pain and anger mixed in his eyes. "You know what Sora?"

"What?" Sora said in his harsh tone once more.

"Something's changed in you. Roxas came to tell you… He. Loved. You. But instead you just ruined it, and kissed me in your pain. I know you're sad about Roxas, but I cannot believe you just did that. That- that just doesn't seem like you. Did you even see the look in his eyes? He was hurt, Sora. You hurt him. Just because he didn't want to tell you that he loved RIGHT that moment, doesn't me you can just go off and j-just… KISS HIS OTHER FRIEND. I'm just… disgusted Sora. He. Loves. You. Sora. More than you'll probably ever know. I can tell by the way he looks at you, and you've only known each other for a couple of days… that's REAL love, and you just wasted it away. Now I'm out of a friendship, and until you fix this Sora… so are you." Axel walked passed Sora, not letting a word in, as Axel walked to school instead.

"He… loves me? Oh my god… what did I do? I just… WASTED IT AWAY! ROXAS! I'm coming for you!" Sora sprinted towards Roxas' house.

**Hiiiiii, here's another thing… except my computer got broken for a little, but I SWEAR… I SWEAR, that I wrote this RIGHT AFTER I uploaded my other chappie. Okay, so they have a fight… I'm sorry. But DON'T WORRY. I PROMISE THEY MAKE UP. Maybe… just kidding. I wouldn't do that to you guys. So, I guess I will start naming the chapters… this one person recommended it to me, but I was on my phone, and I forget their name. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! SO KUDOS TO CHU! *claps* Okay, well… I will update soon. School is being an ass though. Good thing I don't have shit loads of home work though. THAT WOULD SUCK MORE ASS…**

**Roxas: Mmmm Sora's a-**

**HEY.**

**Roxas: Sorry… :C**

**YOU TWO NEED TO JUST MAKE UP.**

**Roxas: You're the writer, you fix it**

**Sora: Yeah.**

**Axel: Yeah.. You're the one that made them fight anyway. *shrugs and walks away***

**Oh… yeah… well fine, whatever. *shrugs as well***

**Sora and Roxas: I WUV YOU! LET'S GO! AXELLLL!**

**Um, wow, my BRAIN IS OBVIOUSLY ON OPIUM. I USED THAT BECAUSE WEED AND CRACK AND LSD IS SOOOOO OVERUSED. YEAH, BECAUSE I'M USING ALL OF THOSE… Just kidding… haha… yeah… *scratches head nervously***


	8. Apology Excepted Eh?

**HI I'M SO SORRY, ONCE AGAIN APOLOGY, AND AN ACTUAL EXCUSE IS AT THE BOTTOM, JUST ENJOY THIS SHITTY CHAPTER OF NOTHING! CX**

Sora was panting, he was almost to Roxas' house. It never felt he would make it, he seemed so…far away. "Damnit…" Sora whispered as he reached Roxas' house. Sora knocked loud, no answer. "Roxas! I know you're in there! Open the door! I'm sorry!" Sora grabbed the door knob, and back up a few feet.

_BAM! _

Sora broke down the unlocked door, well, he just opened it violently. "DAMNIT. ROXAS!"

Sora ran inside, frantic, looking for Roxas. No where to be found.

"No…" Sora looked up the stairs, he heard soft cries of pain. He rushed up the stairs, and finally reached Roxas' room.

Sora sighed, his face grew sad. "Roxas…" He said in a comforting tone, as he headed for Roxas' bed where he was laying face down. Crying.

"Go away." Roxas mumbled from inside the pillow.

"No."

"Please… go away."

"No." Sora still refused, this made Roxas angry.

Roxas lifted his head violently off the pillow and glared at Sora. "LEAVE! I HATE YOU!" Roxas screamed, which only caused more tears to fall, eyes bloodshot, face red. Sora had never seen Roxas like this. "DAMNIT I SAID GO AWAY! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO MAKING OUT WITH AXEL AGAIN? YOU TWO SEEMED TO LOVE IT SO MUCH!" Roxas flailed his arms. Almost hitting Sora if he didn't dodge.

"Roxas seriously-

"NO!"

"ROXAS! DAMNIT I'M SORRY!"

"NO!"

Sora had enough. He just quit. "Fine. If that's the way you feel. I'll leave you alone, but just so you know. I don't like Axel. Or love him… I guess… you're the one I love… because I've noticed some things that have changed in me, when I'm around you." Sora put both his hands on the side of Roxas' fluffed hair. He kissed his forehead, just as in contact, tears escaped from his orbs. "I-I t-think I love you, Roxas." Sora was about to cry. Instead he just left, holding back his tears with what little happiness he had remaining in his heart.

"S-Sora…" Roxas cried softly after he left. He hugged his pillow for comfort, but received nothing. "Goddamnit. I still gotta fuckin' go to school don't I? Shit…" Roxas sighed, as he walked slowly to school, he missed his bus, and it started to rain. He walked in finally into the warm building, thunder filling the silence. It was third period. He knew he regretted coming to school. Soaked, he walked to history. He could hear the teacher talking about Civil War or something. He creaked the door open.

"The history of the Civ- The teacher stopped. "Ah, Mr. Strife. You're late. Why?" His teacher crossed his arms, and turned at an angle.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Wood. I m-missed the bus, and uh, it was hard to run in the rain, and I uh- tripped." Roxas lifted up his pant leg, and showed his bloody knees.

"Very well, don't try something like that again."

"Y-yes sir." Roxas walked slowly to his seat. The only one that was left. Next to Sora. _Fuckin' perfect. _Roxas thought. As he walked and sat, he almost tripped, but Sora luckily caught him just in time.

"Are you okay Roxas?"

"Y-yeah. Thanks. _Sor Sor…_" Roxas whispered quietly.

"Are you _really _okay? _Roxie?_" Sora whispered as well.

"N-no." Roxas let go, and slumped down in his seat. For the rest of his classes he stared off into space, having his teachers tell him several times, to "wake up". Finally it was lunch. Half way through the shittiest day of his life. No lunch. Just sitting quietly. Not even drawing, just his head in his hands. This was first time since he met Sora that he sat alone.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Riku asked.

"Hm? W-what?" Sora looked up from his feet, that he was staring at.

"He asked you if everything is okay. Are you?" Namine asked.

"Yeah, you seem SO out of it lately, what happened?" Kairi followed after Namine.

"Well…" Sora started, but he could feel it coming back, his eyes, becoming weak, his throat tightening up. "It's nothing."

"C'mon… we know you WAY better than that. What the fuck is up Sora?" Demyx asked with a little frustration in his voice.

"I SAID IT'S NOTHING OKAY? DAMNIT DEMYX I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Sora screamed. A little too loud, as the whole lunch room noticed. Even Roxas lifted his head. Sora stomped out of the lunch room. Everyone's mouths' gaped. Sora? Acting like that? No way. Never. Not one of the popular kids. It's just, unexpected. Well, someone can only take so much, until they are at their boiling point. Sora walked angrily back into the lunchroom, walking over to Roxas' table. Grabbing Roxas hard.

"What the fuck Sora!"

"C'MON LET'S GO!" Sora screamed.

"NO!" Roxas jerked back. Sora just continued to grab him again. Harder this time.

"I SAID LET'S GO!" Roxas continued this process, for about two more minutes, but finally gave up as Sora was to strong for him.

Soon after Sora dragged Roxas with him, they were sitting by a tree. Roxas was just ignoring Sora, as Sora tried to explain how sorry he was.

"Roxas! How many times do I have to say it?"

"I don't know! Until I feel it's enough." Roxas snapped back.

"Fine." Sora responded sharp. He moved closer, quickly, he grabbed Roxas' head and turned him quickly and forcefully shoved his lips to Roxas'.

"Mmnmn." Roxas moaned. Sora laid him down gently on the soft grass, as Sora straddled him, still kissing. They only came apart for air. Running each others' fingers through their hair, feeling that soft touch was so satisfying. This kiss, so… _intoxicating._ Roxas had been waiting for this. For a very long time, and now, he finally received it. They came apart for air again.

Sora was panting, still holding Roxas' face in his hands. "I-I love you Roxas… I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you. Plus, you tasted like Doritos. I love those!"

"Are you serious? You just ruined the moment." Sora said.

Roxas smiled. "Well, I guess that means I'm doin' my job right then huh? Don't cha' thank Sor Sor?"

"I _do _Roxie." They rubbed noses sweetly, as they kissed again. Roxas was smiling between kissed, as well as Sora. Little did they know, Axel was behind a tree. With a _camera._

"Heh, I love you…"

"I love you too…"

Axel could hear their faint voices. As he recorded them. Axel snickered to himself.

"This is something I can masturbate to and still accomplish something…. Winning has never felt so good." Axel whispered to himself.

Sora looked behind him, and noticed Axel. _Exposed._

"AXEL WHAT THE FUCK!" Sora yelled. Which startled Roxas.

"OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY!" Axel responded quickly.

"That's okay." Sora smiled, and continued his business.

"What?" Axel mouthed to himself. What just happened?

It was raining outside. All of them were soaked. Axels' video camera was going to get ruined if he didn't cover it up soon, but honestly did not care. For this was the _best _show he was going to see. The soft thunder now soothed Roxas' heart, instead of making it tremble. Rain has never felt so good.

**Hi. I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN FOREVER, I WAS STUDYING A LOT, AND THEN AND THEN I GOT SICK! I'm so sorry, if this chapter is shit. I'm still sick. But whatever right? By the way: Story isn't over.**

**If you're wondering. I know it sounds like an ending, but it isn't at least I don't think so. Should I end this? Well I'm not so don't bother saying yes. Anyway hopefully I will get better. Byyyye!**


	9. AUTHORS NOOOOTE!

Alright! Authors NOTE TIME! I removed my other Authors Note because it was fucking depressing, and I hated looking at it.

So NO MORE DEPRESSING AUTHORS NOTE!

If you would like to know what happened, and what story is based off of, then just PM me. I will gladly respond.

I was also fixing my fan fiction, so if there are any problems, let me know, and I will fix them. I'm still sick. Being sick sucks ass.

**SO HAO ARE YOU GUYS DOIN?**


	10. I'm gonna be an asshole is that okay?

**HEY I UPLOADED ON TIME ACTUALLY! EH? EH? SORRY FOR SCREAMING AT YOU. BUT I'M AN ASSHOLE SO MUCH! XD, BUT YOU'LL UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. I haven't done a disclaimer in a while eh? Think I'll get sued?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any KH characters or KH itself… blah, blah, you know that shit. Why do I have to tell you?**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

Sora continued to kiss his little "uke" the rain settled down, as the soft pats of raindrops hit their skin. There soft moans sounded like music to Axel's heart.

"Wow… lucky bastard."

"Axel could you shut up?" Sora snapped.

"S-sorry…" Axels' face dropped. He wanted to whisper to himself, but was left alone with his own thoughts. Yet watching this, uh, 'performance' made him smile. A little too much.

"Hehe, stop that tickles Sora!" Roxas giggled like a little girl.

"HEY! ROXAS! WHAT THE FUCK! WAKE UP!"

"Wha? WHAT!"

"What the fuck is with you and dozing off?"

Roxas' eyes grew wide with anger. "WHAT! DAMNIT! A FUCKING DREAM AGAIN! WHY CAN THIS NEVER BE TRUE!" Roxas smashed his own hand into his skull, and made a thump. In anger he just laid down on the ground again. He lifted up once more and grabbed Sora's shirt. "DO YOU KNOW? HOW AMAZING MY DREAM WAS?"

"What dream?" Sora asked calmly.

"ARGH! THE ONE WHERE WE WERE MAKING OUT IN THE RAIN!" Roxas shouted.

"Oh, well… you fell asleep before, I um… anyway it stopped raining, and I left you to sleep! You don't remember?"

"No…WHAT THE FUCK! WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX?" Roxas shouted.

"Well, Roxas, I couldn't. First, you fell asleep, and I don't want to have sex with a person who's asleep." Sora breathed. "Second, it would kinda be like rape because you were asleep." Sora laughed in between parts.

"Well, I would've woken up!" Roxas argued.

"Yeah, well… I actually didn't want Axel videotaping us having sex, so he could um, use that tape."

"Oh, well I didn't mind."

"ROXAS!"

Roxas put his hands up in defeat. "Sorry, sorry. Anyway, how long was I asleep?"

"Actually all day… you uh missed your classes…. Haha. Oh! Guess what though?"

"I MISSED ALL MY CLASSES? SORA! Wait what?"

"Um, okay… anyway we have two new students!"

"Why should I care?" Roxas snapped.

"Well, I uh, kinda already made friends with them… so now they're your friends now!"

"…"

"Hello? Roxas? You alive?" Sora knocked on Roxas' head.

Roxas pushed his hand away. "Yeah, yeah… so what are their names?"

"Uhm… Tessa, and I think Jaclyn? Not sure, I forget."

"Seriously? You're such an airhead."

"Hey! I got distracted with Riku!"

"But, you're my airhead."

"Hey… What about-

"Sora?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Ookay…" Sora shut his lips, and just then his lips became in contact with Roxas'. Sora's soft moans were amazing to Roxas' thought. Finally they pulled apart.

"Heh… I get all tingly when you take control like that Roxy.(1)"

"…Um okay? Can we just go meet these chicks so I can go home?"

"Yep!" Sora jumped up, grabbing Roxas' hand. They went searching for the two girls. Soon after, they found them, by the flag pole, having a group of people laughing uncontrollably.

"Then I was like: Just because I'm a chick doesn't mean I can't kick your wimpy fucking ass! Then the girl got all bitchy and I said-

"Hey!" Sora said running up to them.

"Oh, hey… um… Sora right?" Jaclyn said.

"Yep, this is Roxas. My boyfriend."

"Alright! It's finally nice to see gay people other than strait, at my last school, being gay was like I don't know wrong. But finally! Nice to meet you Roxas, love your hair, fucking awesome." Jaclyn walked over to shake Roxas' hand.

"Oh thanks! You should meet Axel, he's like the most-

"Sora…"

"Sorry Roxy."

"You call him Roxy! How adorable! I would fan girl scream, but… eh, not really in me right now."

"Haha! Oh my god, you're actually funny!" Roxas laughed.

"Wait… really? I didn't um, do nothing, but sure!"

"No, I'm serious, you're funny. Do you see Riku? He like, NEVER laughs! You just made him! I think we're going to be great friends." Sora said, while laughing lightly.

"Oh, great! That's awesome, oh, how rude of me. Yo! Tess! C'mere!" Jaclyn shouted.

"Whaaaat!"

"Quit whinin'! These are our new friends, get a custom to them, because they're fucking awesome."

"Okay! Hey, I'm Tess, I'm Jaclyn's best friend."

"Oh, I'm Sora, this is Roxy my boyfriend-

"OH MY GOD!"

"Shh, Tessa calm down." Jaclyn said rubbing her back. "She, uh… is like me. She finds gay people the most amazing people on the fuckin' planet. I don't really show it in public that much though, mostly because I'm busy doin' other stuff. Oh yeah, continue please."

"Haha," Sora laughed. "Okay, hold on… lemme catch my breath. Damn girl. Anyway, this is Riku, my best friend, and this Kairi."

"Hi."

"This is Namine. She's kinda quiet." Namine looked up from her sketchbook, and smiled softly while waving. "She loves to draw."

"Oh really? Me too! See?" Jaclyn showed them her binder she was holding. "I'm not as good as her I bet, but these are my characters. Uh, this one is (2)Blue, and this is Alice, this is Mick, and James. Oh, and there's a character from a video game."

"Wow! You're fucking good!" Riku and Roxas said.

"Wow… you are, good job." Namine spoke quietly.

"Oh thanks. Oh Namine, I want to draw just like you. Can I see your sketchbook? I love to admire other artists."

"Sure." Namine handed Jaclyn her sketchbook, slowly she flipped through the pages.

"W-wow… you're good. I need to practice. These are, just, beautiful…"

"Thanks."

"Oh, here ya go." Jaclyn handed the sketchbook back. Namine nodded.

"So, Tessa here can do anything. She uh sings, dances, draws, and does a whole bunch of shit. But better than me."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious!"

"Okay, fine, let's here you sing then. Because you're like ten thousand times better than me."

"Well, we just met them, they don't _really _want-

"Yes."

"I'm sorry?"

"Yes, I wanna hear you sing. No one can sing in our group yet, so let's hear it." Roxas sharply said.

"Um… okay…"

"I can sing, 'My Heart Will Go On' by uh, Celine Dion?"

"That's hard. Go for it."

"Okay, but reminded, I suck ass, so if you go deaf, I'm not paying for ya'lls medical bills. Gots it?"

Sora laughed slightly. "Yeah, just go for it."

"Okay." Jaclyn took a breath, and sung to chorus of the song.

"_Near, far, wherever you are… I believe that, the heart does go on…"_

"_Once more… you open the door, and you're hear in my heart and…"_

"_My heart will… go on and on…"_

"There… done. Can you hear me now?"

Everyone except Tessa, who had her arms crossed had their mouths gaping.

"W-wow…" Roxas managed to get out.

"Toldja so." Tessa smirked.

"Come on, okay, I can sing a little. That's it. Can we go do something now?" Jaclyn complained.

"Yeah, yeah… hold on. Can you do that again?"

"No."

"Please."

"Fine…" Once more Jaclyn took a breath and sang the same chorus. "Can we go now? It's the first day, and I already have friends. THIS IS SO EXCITING, I COULD CLIMB A TREE!" Jaclyn put her finger up. "And that's sayin' somethin' cause' I'm so lazy." Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, sure… whatever. Let's go get some icecream." Riku suggested.

"OOH! ME LIKE!" Jaclyn shouted.

"Jaclyn, if you don't stop, I'm gonna die."

"How? I know my acting isn't that horrible."

"No, I'm gonna lose all my air!" Sora laughed.

"Oh… sorry. Haha."

"No you're just funny."

"Thanks! Can we go now? I'm hungry."

"Yes." Sora nodded.

Jaclyn grabbed Tessa's shirt. "Heeelllo? Let's go get some icecream!" Jaclyn shouted.

"Oh yeah! Let's!"

"WAIT!" Sora shouted. Everyone stopped.

"What! Oh god, I thought you died!" Jaclyn clenched her shirt where her heart was.

"Let's go get Axel."

"Oh yeah… I never told him we made up…" Roxas interrupted.

"Who's Axel?" Jaclyn asked.

"The pyromaniac gay guy."

"PYRO? GAY! OH MY GOD, GO FIND HIM NOW!" Jaclyn yelled.

"Okay.. Calm down! Haha, we'll be right back." Roxas said walking away.

"Okay! Sorry… but yeah… fire, and gay people? Amazing first day ever." Jaclyn continued.

"I bet!" Sora shouted back.

**Hello. I know, I'm a big asshole for writing myself into the story, but my best friend Tessa asked me if I could write her into one of my stories. And none of them ever fit her character, mostly because I was writing horror stories at the time. And I didn't want to put her in there… getting murdered. XD. And I kept putting it off for a long time, so now I finally did it! **

**(1) Reference to Supernatural: Episode: Mystery Spot**

**Pretty sure. Anyway… yeah. **

**Couple of things I would like to explain.**

**1: Yes, I know you probably think I'm overrating myself, to make myself look good, but honestly, in real life, this is how people talk to me. **

**2:I do sing, I do draw, and I do love making people laugh. People say I'm an amazing singer: Which I think I suck ass… but that's just me… **

**3:People say I can draw amazing: Noooope! I think I suck, there are WAY better artists out there, that deserve compliments. **

**4:And yes, I love making people laugh. I don't try, so that's why I don't understand why people would laugh at me, but they say I'm funny. And I'll actually agree with that, because I make myself laugh sometimes.**

**I'm telling the truth here. I never compliment myself, so that's why I think I'm not talented… or whatever. But the point is: I'm not trying to make myself look good. I would never do that. If anything, I make other people look good. My best friend Tessa is AMAZING at everything she draws or does, and we compliment each other, and then say how we suck. It's a cycle. XD I know this chapter is kinda confusing, but it'll work out later into the story. MWAHA! CLIFFHANGER! Not really… you can kinda guess what happens.**

**(2) Uh, I actually do have characters! Blue, Alice, and James are hunters from Left 4 Dead, and Mick is a smoker. And the character from a videogame is actually Axel, yeah I drew him... but I couldn't say that because they would be like: WHAAATA? Yeah... so I just said that. XD**

**Wow… long Authors Note here… I think I will go now. Any questions? PM me. I'll explain it. **

**By the way: When I log into my account it has me type in this code and asks me if I'm human. Why the fuck would I not be human?**

**No, I'm not a human, I'm a spider that can fart out of it's magical seven tentacles. OF COURSE I'M A HUMAN! XD**


	11. HEY! I'M NOT DEAD! BE HAPPY

Hello, I AM NOT DEAD! Um, I just haven't been able to write this chappie, I AM SO SORRY! School is getting in the way, like a fuckin' bitch. But then there's other problems, like soccer practice, and yeah… lame excuses. You're probably thinking: WHAT? JACLYN HAS A LIFE OUT OF THIS WEBSITE? WHAT IS THIS!

Well yes, I actually do stuff! I also have to play my clarinet and my piano, finish my art project, and practice my singing. FUCCCCCCK! I HAVE SO MUCH TO DO, AND I DO NOT LIKE LEAVING YOU GUYS HANGIN'!

But, I will right this chappie soon. Thanks for all the favs and author alerts, and stuff. Sometimes I do that because I'm too lazy to review the story. Is that what you guys do? DON'T BE LAZY LIKE ME! IT WILL KILL YOU! Trust me.

By the way, I found this amazing fucking song.

_Blood On the Dance Floor- Yo Ho (A Pirates Life for Me) _I don't know… it's just- AMAZING. It's funny.

FUCK YOU TILL YOU'RE LIMBER!

Sorry, I wasn't talking to you, it's a lyric from the song.

Okay, I will finish the rest of the fuckin' pointless shit I MUST DO! THEN I WILL WRITE SOME OF THE CHAPTER! THANKS FOR WAITING!

FUCKIN' TRANSFORMERS MOVIES' FUCKIN' ROCK! I LOVE BUMBLEBEE AND SIDESWIPE.

Actually, let me share a story.

My cousin and I were playing xbox obviously because we're lazy as fuck, and then we decided to watch the movie: _Transformers _and soon after finishing watching it we were playing MOAR xbox, like the lazy fucks we are. And she was all like: "Dude, I love SwideSipe."

"What?"

"Sorry, I meant SideSwipe, goddamnit." She smacked her forehead and I burst out laughing. And till this day I'll be so immature and be like: "Hey, Bridgette, wanna watch _Transformers_? Isn't SwideSipe your favorite?" And she'll call me a bitch and continue to draw on her tablet. It's good cousin bonding.

Another thing: How many of you have ever seen '_The Exorcist'? _I want to see it with Bridgette, fucking amazing cousin bonding right there, but I don't know I'll shit my pants or not. I MUST FIND THIS OUT! You'll know if I've seen it, because I think I would be uploading a shit ton more, because I wouldn't be sleeping.

I don't know how I got into all this, this was supposed to be a short authors note.

Guess not.

"FUCKIN UZI IN THIS GAME SUCKS DICK SHOTGUN ALL THE WAAAAAY!"

Don't know where that came from, well, I do, but- GODDAMNIT, I NEED TO STOP TALKING SO GODDAMN MUCH.

HERE'S THE SUM OF THIS SHIT:

I WILL UPLOAD SOME TIME.

DEAL WITH IT.

HAVVVVE FUUUUN!

Did I say thank you for reading? *scrolls up*

Yep, okay, just checking to see that I wasn't being a TOTAL bitch. Alright, goodnight, or good morning wherever the fuck you live.


	12. I'M PRETTY ALIVE, AS I CAN TELL

SOMEONE REVIEWED!

Um, it's an anonyms but they said their name was: _Mez _apparently he/she sorry I don't know your gender. Anyway, they said they saw 'The Exorcist' 100,000,000,000 or whatever.

GOOD FOR YOU!

And they weren't scared.

Congrats, you've actually earned my respect.

Instead of hate, and I love you now.

I love all of you that review! SO NOW LIE TO ME AND SAY THAT 'THE EXORCIST' ISN'T SCARY AND I WILL LOVE YOU TWICE AS MORE!

Mez, you're awesome, and you should make an account so I CAN REPLY TO YOU!

Anyway: I'm still busy as fuck. I PROMISE, I WILL WRITE THE STORY! I PROMISE! I LOVE YOU ALL.

And hopefully all of you are having a wonderful day. I don't know why I'm happy, but I am, which means there is something wrong with me! AREN'T YOU HAPPY?

Have a good day, or night, or WHEREVER THE FUCK YOU LIVE! OKAY? Geez! I WILL WORK ON THE CHAPTER TOMORROW, I PROMISE. I LOVE YOU, AND GOODNIGHT, BECAUSE I'M GOING TO FUCKIN' BED.

_Love, from your author._

_Be grateful for it._


	13. Games and Ice Cream!

**SUP FOO! HAVE FUN READING THIS… UM STUFF. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it characters, and all the other games that I mentioned are credit to game companies I'm too lazy to write. You can look them up if you want to. But all I want you to know, is I don't own anything, except myself. Tessa owns... Tessa.**

Finally, Sora and Roxas returned, and they all waited for their ice cream. They enjoyed it all in silence. Until Roxas broke the silence. "So, Jaclyn… What do you like to do?"

"Wait? What?" Jaclyn looked puzzled.

"What? I just asked what you like to do. Is that wrong?"

"No! Of course not! I just couldn't hear you, I'm partially deaf. _Thanks_ Tessa." Jaclyn shot a playful glare at her best friend.

"You're welcome buddy!" Tessa smiled.

"Anyway… I like to draw, and uh, sing… and play my piano and uh… play sports and play some… Xbox…" Jaclyn looked down.

"What's wrong? Xbox is amazing. You ever played _F.E.A.R 3_? Hell of a fuckin' game. Scary as shit!"

"Dude! OH MY GOSH! I LOVE THAT GAME! Tessa here plays _Left 4 Dead _and _Left 4 Dead 2. _I play those games too. I also play _Halo: Reach._"

"Aw MAN! Those games are amazing. _Halo: Reach _yeah, that's one of my favorites." Sora stated.

"I have SO much more, like _Call of Duty 4, _and _Portal _and _Portal 2_, dude, those games are also amazing. I'm waiting for the new Halo to come out. _Halo 4 _I'm pretty sure it's called. Hey! Have you ever played _Dead Island _or _Deus Ex: Human Revolution_- Jaclyn stopped and gasped loudly. Everyone jumped. "Oh! WHAT ABOUT _Gears of War 3_? DUDE! I HAVE THAT GAME AND IT'S AMAAAAZING!" Jaclyn yelled letting her A's drag. "All of those are new games that came out like a week ago, well _Deus Ex _and _Dead Island _I'm pretty sure those came out last month." Jaclyn took a big breath.

"You can talk! Damn! Where ya from?" Riku asked.

Jaclyn sighed. "Plain old fuckin' Florida."

"What's wrong with Florida?" Kairi asked.

"Personal issues."

"Oh, alright… Tessa, what do you like do?" Roxas asked again.

"Same thing as Jaclyn. Except I like climbing a lot of things."

"Oh, okay. What should we do?" Sora asked.

"I have a _great _idea." Jaclyn smiled slyly.

"What's with that look?" Axel asked.

"It means she's got a evil idea." Tessa stated.

"OI! Not evil, _good_!" Jaclyn defended. "Hey… wait… are you Axel?"

"Yep, got it memorized?"

"Holy fuck… YOU'RE FUCKIN' HOT! Too bad you're gay… Oh well!" Jaclyn shouted. "ARE YOU THE PYRO AS WELL?"

"Yeah." Axel flipped out his lighter and lit it. Jaclyn's eyes lit up as it was a cartoon.

"I-I think I-I l-love you…" Jaclyn finally spoke.

"Heh thanks… uh Jaclyn right?"

"Yeah." Tessa answered.

"Oh, who are you?" Axel fixed his eyes on the girl.

"Tessa, I'm Jaclyn's best friend."

"Oh, nice to meet you."

"Thanks, it's a pleasure. Uh, don't mind Jaclyn she'll come out of her "love" trans soon enough, like right NOW!" As Tessa screamed the last word, she shook Jaclyn very fast.

Jaclyn blinked. "Wha-?"

"You said you had a great idea?"

"Oh YES! Let's play MANHUNT!" Jaclyn announced.

"What the hell is that?" Axel asked.

"You've never heard of that game?" Jaclyn asked very surprised.

"Nope, I don't think any of us have. Right?"

"Yep." Everyone said in unison.

"Oh, well basically, we have to wait until nighttime. Then, it's hide and go seek in the dark! It's really fun. Mostly because we can _scare _people." Jaclyn's grin grew wider.

"Well… I don't know…" Sora interrupted.

"What? Why! I'll be with you…" Roxas hugged Sora from behind. Hugging his waist.

"Aww… You guys are so adorable…" Jaclyn pushed.

"Hey!" They complained.

"Well, ya know what? You're the ones that just totally hugged in public, and you're asking the fan girls to stop? What the hell is wrong with you?" Jaclyn interrupted.

"You're right… whatever. So when do we play this manhunt thing?"

"Oh, guys! I gotta go, remember that _one thing…_ I had to do? Yeah, well it's time for that. Bye!" Suddenly Kairi rushed off with Namine.

"Um… should I ask?" Jaclyn asked bluntly.

"Oh, they're dating, and um… they're gonna go do "stuff"."

"OH!" Tessa yelled.

Jaclyn jumped. "GODDAMNIT TESSA WHAT THE FUCK! YOU DON'T TALK FOR LIKE FIVE MINUTES AND THEN YOU JUST POP OUT SAYING SOMETHING? ARGH! You… will give me… a heart attack one of these days dude." Jaclyn panted.

"Sorry… Anyway, at least we have love ALL around!" Tessa's voice bumped up.

"Oh yeah, back at my old school, if you were ever caught like… I don't know, "dating" the same sex, they would kick you out. It was some pretty big bullshit." Jaclyn scoffed.

"Damn… what kind of school did you fuckin' go to!"

"Axel… it was _not_ a good school. I'm just lucky that I have Tessa. She kept me under control from killing, and burning everyone in that school."

"Nice…"

"Thanks!"

"Axel! Do not encourage her!" Sora yelled.

"Sorry…Mommy… AHA!" Axel laughed.

"OH MY GOD AXEL THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Sora flailed his arms, while Roxas tried to calm him down.

"Shh… he's just a nuisance. It's okay, just think what will happen when we're alone in the dark tonight…" Roxas whispered into Sora's ear. Suddenly Sora was as red as a tomato. Everyone noticed.

"Sora? You okay?" Axel and Tessa asked simultaneously.

"I know what happened!" Jaclyn put her finger up. "Roxas is simply sexing up Sora. Whispering things into his ear. Dude, you're probably hard right now. Am I close?"

Sora just nodded. Still completely red.

"Hmph! Knew it. I'm so psychic. You can't deny my psychic elf powers!"

"Aha! Jaclyn, what?" Roxas laughed.

"Nothing, just something I came up with."

"O-okay! Du-ude! I c-cannot b-b-breathe!" Roxas was laughing.

"It's okay! Can we just go, I don't know… to my house or something? Wait till nightfall? And then we PLAY MANHUNT! DU DA DA DA!"

"Oh, you guys! Jaclyn's room is SO awesome. Let's go!"

"'Kay!" Roxas said.

"Sure, why not." Axel said shrugging.

They started in the direction of Jaclyn's house.

**Hello! I UPLOADED. BE HAPPY BITCH! I mean… Uh… I love you? Yeah, anyway: Thanks Tessa! **

**She came over to my house, and she like fell in LOVE with my room… and my xbox…**

**Pointless conversations here. Games and shit. I honestly only talked about the games I love, we'll talk about other games soon. I love the Silent Hill and Resident Evil series if that makes up for me not talking to them! I was SO lazy, and I'M ACTUALLY BUSY! WEIRD RIGHT? Yeah, well have fun reading… this… um… shit.**

**OH MA GOSH! GUESS WAT! I HAVE A NEW CHARACTER! His name is Scott.**

**And he's a hunter.**

**If you even know what I'm talking about.**


	14. The Beautiful Beginning

**FUDGE! HERE'S THE FINAL CHAPTER! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

Soon the group was halfway there. "So…" Jaclyn stated.

"You have nothing to say, and you're bored so that's why you said 'so'." Roxas interrupted.

"Damn you, what the fuck are you? Psychic?"

"Yes." Roxas smirked.

"Whatever…" Jaclyn smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Sora asked.

"Oh, I just had this memory, or my dad and I… we used to play manhunt with my best friend Trea… he would always run into stuff…" Jaclyn's smile soon fell…

"Aha! That's funny, was he really clumsy?" Riku laughed.

"No. He was drunk." Jaclyn stated bluntly. Jaclyn continued to talk to Tessa ahead while Riku walked with them. Sora and Roxas were behind.

Sora whispered to Roxas. "Dude… she's really blunt about her dad being an alcoholic and shit… don't you think that's a little… I dunno, unhealthy?"

"Well, it's her choice I think, I mean we only met her today, but maybe being blunt about it helps her cover up the pain she has. Right?"

"Well, was he an alcoholic?"

"Yeah, my dad was a drunk." Jaclyn stopped. "He was also a drug addict, why? You wanna know about my history?"

"Oh sorry… we're just concerned, I mean we've only known you for like I dunno, three hours? And you're just kinda blunt about your fathers death and shit." Roxas said.

"Well… let's see, I was abused, had a bad childhood, was possibly molested, had a great father, but he was addicted to drugs and alcohol, so yeah, I'm a little blunt about it because I just don't care anymore. I'm sorry okay? I MEAN DAMN! WHY DO YOU CARE? Why! I mean- Oh, god… I'm sorry…" Jaclyn turned around… grabbing Tessa fast and started walking faster, and faster. Soon they were far ahead, and Roxas could see them hugging.

"Tessa, great! I'm such an asshole! Now they don't want to be my friends anymore! DAMN IT!" Jaclyn cried.

"Shh…" Tessa rubbed Jaclyn's back. "No… I think they'll understand, and if they don't you have me okay? I don't even think they know what you're going through… it'll be okay." Tessa continued to comfort Jaclyn as they were only a few minutes for her house.

"Dude… do you think she's okay?" Roxas asked.

Riku scoffed. "Who the fuck cares? She just like fucking yelled at us for no reason, fuck her. She's obviously a crazy bitch." Riku bluntly stated. Looking away, crossing his arms.

"What? What the fuck is wrong with you Riku? Do you even know what she's going through? I don't think you know shit about her. You can sum her up if you've only known her for a few hours… I mean, yeah, she broke down! Maybe talking about it makes her cry! And I can tell she hates talking about it, and why she's so blunt! She pretends not to care, but she honestly does, and it makes her heart break you asshole! Why are you so blunt about judging her? You don't even fucking know her." Axel interrupted. His face grew angry, and he wanted to punch Riku.

Everyone was quiet.

"Axel is right Riku… you're being an asshole." Sora pushed.

"Whatever, it's not like she heard me."

"It's okay… it's true… I am messed up." Jaclyn randomly appeared.

"Wha-? Jaclyn, I didn't- I mean- I-I…" Riku stuttered. Jaclyn just walked away.

"Wow…" Axel said quietly. "Nice going asshole." Axel walked faster towards Tessa and Jaclyn.

"That was kinda a dick move…"

"Yeah, I think you should say sorry… but that's just me." Sora followed Roxas to the front.

_Maybe I should say sorry… I mean, she's had a hard life… maybe I should… I think I will…_ Riku thought.

-Nighttime-

"Alright! LET'S GET READY TO PLAY MAAAANHUUUNT!" Jaclyn yelled.

"HEY WAIT!" Riku yelled. He slowly walked up to Jaclyn. "Jaclyn… I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said, you've had a hard life, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I didn't mean it." Riku pulled Jaclyn into a tight hug. 'Aww's' were heard around the group.

"Riku…" Jaclyn pulled away. "I've seen people with worse, but thanks for your apology. I accept. Now let's play!"

"Oh…" Riku sighed. "Alright… I'm ready!" Riku threw his fist in the air, and jumped.

"Okay, so who wants to be it?"

No one moved.

"Okay… fine. I'll pick. Let's do Fred Flinstone."

"What?" Axel asked.

"Just get in a circle." Jaclyn gestured. Everyone formed a circle. "Okay… this circle looks like an egg, but whatever. Ready?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, sure."

"Go for it."

"Yeah!"

"Come on!"

"Okay." Jaclyn started. "Fred Flinstone said 'yabba dabba doo, my butt is blue, how old are you?' How old are you Riku?"

"15."

"Okay, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15." Jaclyn's finger landed on Tessa.

"Okay, Tessa, get outta here, you're not it."

"Yes!" Tessa smiled. Jaclyn continued her counting until there was one person left.

"Okay, it looks like Riku is it! You ready to count Riku?"

"Yeah let's get it oooon!"

"Ha… that's what he said." Jaclyn laughed. Everyone laughed.

Roxas laughed. "Aha! Jaclyn… dude, you're just as perverted as Axel."

"Hey!"

"It's a compliment Axel, take it." Jaclyn said.

"Sure…" Axel rolled his eyes.

"Okay! Let's start! Riku, count to um… 60."

"'Kay." Riku started counting, and everyone began to hide. Everyone whispered to each other.

"Hey, Sora, come hide with me." Roxas smiled.

"Okay. Why, do you want me to protect you?"

"Yes. Now let's go." Roxas and Sora ran to hide. Axel was walking with Jaclyn trying to find a spot.

"Hey Ax…"

"Yeah?"

"You're gay right?"

"No…"

"Oh shit.. Sorry…" They continued walking.

"I swing both ways. Sometimes I need to hit that from the front, can't be having it from the back all the time, that would hurt like shit."

"Oh, god… Ax… you're hilarious…" Jaclyn quietly laughed, uncontrollably.

"Calm down!"

"I can't!" Jaclyn was holding her stomach.

"Shh!"

Jaclyn continued to laugh. Soon she couldn't breathe.

"Mmph!" Axel pulled Jaclyn into a tight kiss, making her stumble.

"Okay, now will you shut up?"

Jaclyn just nodded.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you are pretty. I was just thinking of a right time to kiss you. Whatever though." Axel shrugged. He finally found a spot, behind some boxes in the storage room, and quickly pulled Jaclyn to sit next to him. Jaclyn was rubbing her lips. Axel noticed. "What're you rubbin' your lips for?"

"Your lips are soft…" Jaclyn blushed, as she continued to rub her lips.

"Oh, thanks. Dude… you tasted like… damn, oh yeah, Mountain Dew. I LOVE Mountain Dew."

"Aha… thanks…"

"You're blushing!" Axel pointed.

"I am not! Shut up…" Jaclyn turned her head away. Axel turned her head towards his, and pulled her in for another kiss. Riku walked past them, and saw, but it's not like he needed to interrupt the moment. Walking past, he had a smile on his face. He went to go find the others.

"Damnit… I can't see a damn thing." Tessa complained. Soon, she heard footsteps and started walking faster, without knowing, she bumped into Riku.

"Hey there…" Riku smile turned sly.

"Wha-? Oh damnit… I didn't even get to hide." Tessa pouted.

"It's okay, can I tell you a secret?" Riku gestured his hand.

"Um… sure?" Tessa walked over to Riku, they were inches apart. Riku caught Tessa off guard, by kissing her. The kiss was passionate, and sweet. And Tessa tasted like strawberries. Tessa blushed bright red. They came apart for air.

"Cool secret huh?" Riku laughed.

"Oh whatever! I thought you were gay!"

"Nope, I swing both ways like Axel. So? You wanna…"

"Yeah sure, whatever let's go…" Tessa grabbed Riku's hand and they went around the house trying to find everyone. After a while, everyone was found, and they played several more rounds, after, everyone seemed beat.

"Dude… I'm done, I'm so tired." Roxas stated after turning on the lights.

"Aw, is my Roxie tiwed?"

"Yes Sor-Sor." Roxas walked over to Sora, and kissed him in front of everyone. Axel put his arm around Jaclyn.

"So Jaclyn, wanna go home?"

"I am home. This is my house remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Axel stated. "Cool house."

"Aha, yeah thanks."

Tessa noticed Axel.

"Hey, Axel… What happened with you and Jaclyn?"

"Wha-? Oh we kissed. You see this? Piece of firecracker I have next to me." Axel pulled tighter on Jaclyn's shoulder.

"Um… yeah? I don't even know." Jaclyn shrugged.

"Aha, same with Tessa and I." Riku said, and put his arm around Tessa's waist. Tessa blushed.

"Tess! No way! Aha, what- Oh never mind… I'll hear about it tomorrow right?"

"Yes." Tessa answered quickly.

"So does this mean everyone is dating?"

"Yep." Jaclyn answered.

"Oh guys wait! I'll be right back!" Roxas ran out of the room.

"Where is he going?" Axel asked.

"I dunno." Sora shrugged.

Roxas returned.

"Dude, I finished my picture… Just in time when I met you guys too! See? There's Tessa, Jaclyn, Me, Sora, Axel and Riku! We're all sitting at the lunch table."

"Wow! Dude you're an amazing artist." Jaclyn complimented.

"Thanks."

"I love it." Sora said. He pecked Roxas on the cheek.

"Thanks babe."

"No problem love."

"Dude, amazing." Axel said.

"Thanks."

"Hey, where's Kairi and Namine?" Riku asked.

"Oh… I forgot them."

"What?" Riku asked in disbelief.

"Well… they don't really hang out with us…"

"That's true." Axel said.

"Well, this is awesome. Can I hang this up in my room?" Jaclyn asked.

"Sure!" Roxas handed the picture to Jaclyn, she set it on the table for later. Roxas gestured everyone to huddle up. "Guys, I gotta say something." Roxas breathed. "You guys are like my best friends now… and I think this'll be the start of a beautiful friendship."

"…of awesomeness." Jaclyn pointed out.

"Yes Jaclyn, of awesomeness." Roxas replied.

They all laughed. Maybe making friends wasn't this bad, because you never know who you'll end up with.

**I'M FUCKING DONE! WOOOO! And I did play ManHunt for Halloween, and I jumped out of a tree, and scared this hot guy who I thought was my friend... then he played with us. XD I might write a sequel. If lots review. Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this! And yes, all of this stuff about my life is true, and I believe I can share it via internet because I hate fucking talking about it in real life. SO: I had fun writing this as much as you had fun reading it. And yes: I'm an ass for putting myself with Axel… but I'm basically a female Axel, because I like fire, I'm a pyro and I just always pictured Axel as a perv. I dunno, but I'm a huge perv. XD I know all the jokes. **

**Remember the picture Roxas was drawing in the beginning of the story? Well he changed it and finished it. It was supposed to be himself sitting there lonely, but now, it's all of his friends laughing. **

**Hopefully, my dear friend Tessa will enjoy this ending. **

**And hopefully *YOU* my dear readers and reviewers, enjoyed this story. I hope you like it, and I love you all.**

**And thank you, for taking time out of your day to read this story. Thanks, really. **


	15. Just an authors note

Hey guys! I JUST THOUGHT I WOULD MAKE THIS NOTE, SO YOU WOULD NOT BE CONFUSED.

I am Jaclyn. Hey, how's it going? Great? Okay bitch.

So yeah, I'm Jaclyn, and my best friend is Tessa.

She asked me to put us in my story, and I actually thought it would work, considering it was an alternate universe.

And every other story I was writing was a horror story, and I actually didn't want to put my best friend in my story, if she's just gonna get murdered.

And if you have any questions, please PM me

Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the confusion.

I'm am asshole :)


	16. FUCK ANOTHER NOTE ENJOY!

HEY THARE. I'm too lazy to make like A NEW STORY to just add this note. Um, I made a FictionPress account, because I just wrote a horror story, and I thought since you guys liked my other stories… you might want to see the dark side of me.

Anyway here's the link: Nope, won't fucking work. It's just LadyWitchita, I'm sure there's no other name like it. You should see some shit about me, and how I say that I say: 'Fuck my life. With a rake' and how I like shit, and lot's of shit. If not, PM me and I'll help your ass out!

When they let me, I will upload my stories there that have NOTHING to do with fan fiction, just the creation of my own mind. Anyway, hopefully you enjoy some of the original stories I create, and hopefully you don't think I'm crazy or some shit like that...

Oh, and here's one last disclaimer: **YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN NO GODDAMN KINGDOM HEARTS BITCH ASS HO! **

Okay, but you know I'm not calling YOU a ho, just the people that won't give me Kingdom Hearts... so **Square Enix**... you guys are bitches.

I love you all my dear readers! Have fun.

Love,

LadyWitchita…

Bitch :)


	17. MY NEW STORY, GO CHECK IT OUT

HOLY SHIT. I JUST POSTED MY HORROR STORY, YOU CAN GO CHECK IT OUUUUT~ And it's called 'Friends' because I'm just using that word a lot, and- OKAY, I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE~ HAVE FUN!

* * *

><p>.coms/2968761/1/Friends

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY, FINE. I NAMED IT 'FRIENDS' FOR SHITS AND GIGGLES :D<strong>


End file.
